


An Affair Of Importance

by flamehairedwritings



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 19:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamehairedwritings/pseuds/flamehairedwritings
Summary: Hopper makes a good argument.





	An Affair Of Importance

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Dedicated to @scrunchinn on Tumblr as a late birthday present! 
> 
> Please don’t copy, steal or repost my work; credit does not count.

* * *

 

 

_She would not give him time to reply, but hurrying instantly to her husband, called out as she entered the library, “Oh! Mr. Bennet, you are wanted immediately; we are all in an uproar. You must come and make Lizzy marry Mr. Collins, for she vows she will not have him, and if you do not make haste he will change his mind and not have her.”_

You feel the bed sink beside you and the covers rise momentarily off of your hips.

_Mr. Bennet raised his eyes from his book as she entered, and fixed them on her face with a calm unconcern which was not in the least altered by her communication._

_“I have not the pleasure of understanding you,” said he, when she had finished her speech. “Of what are you talking?”_

A weight settles on your stomach.

_“Of Mr. Collins and Lizzy. Lizzy declares she will not have Mr. Collins, and Mr. Collins begins to say that he will not have Lizzy.”_

_“And what am I to do on the occasion? It seems a hopeless business.”_

_“Speak to Lizzy about it yourself. Tell her that you insist upon her marrying him.”_

_“Let her be called down. She shall hear my opinion.”_

Something gently caresses against your outer thigh.

_Mrs. Bennet rang the bell, and Miss Elizabeth was summoned to the library._

_“Come here, child,” cried her father as she appeared. “I have sent for you on an affair of importance. I understand that Mr. Collins has made you an offer of marriage. Is it true?” Elizabeth replied that it was. “Very well—and this offer of marriage you have refused?”_

Your shirt is slid up your torso, nudging against the bottom of your book.

_“I have, sir.”_

_“Very well. We now come _—_  “_

Something wet and warm brushes against your stomach.

_“We now come to the point. Your mother insists upon your accepting it. Is it not so, Mrs. Bennet?”_

_“Yes, or I will never _ _—__  ”_

It happens again, lingering this time above the waistband of your pyjama bottoms. Your lips twitch as you lower the book a little, peering over the top of it and meeting the triumphant gaze of Jim Hopper.

“Hello.”

“Hi, sweetheart.” 

Grazing his lips over your stomach once more, he arches an eyebrow. “Darcy gonna let me have you for a while, huh?”

You shrug a shoulder, scrunching your nose up a little as you suppress a smile. “Actually, it’s up to Mrs Bennet.”

“Shit, well, from what I hear I guess that’s a no, then, huh,” he murmurs as he raises himself up over you and lowers his head, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to your neck.

Biting at the inside of your lower lip, you drag the book from your chest and drop it to the floor, your arms finding their way around his neck as you smile.

“Well, no one ever really listens to her, do they.”

“Oh, really? She and I have a lot in common.”

His low murmuring against your skin has you resisting the urge to arch against him.

“I listen to you.”

You know before he even draws his head back to look at you that his eyebrow has arched again.

“I do.”

“I’d ask for an example, sweetheart, but I think I’d be waitin’ all night, and I have plans for you.” 

His fingers are caressing your outer thigh again, leaving you no doubt as to what those plans are… But you can’t resist.

“Oh, you do, do you? Oh, I was just getting to the good part.”

He knows you don’t mean the words and the quiet sigh. He knows it, he really does… But he just can’t resist.

“Well…” He draws back, both hands on your thighs, stroking them and guiding them wider apart. “… Guess I’m just gonna have to put in a good argument, then.”

Your hands, having fallen from him to your sides, grip the bedsheets gently as his gaze drops, and you keep yours fixed on him.

His hand slides up to the waistband of your shorts, his fingers splaying over your stomach, and his thumb glides down your covered pussy. You inhale sharply, your hips lifting into his touch. He smiles as his eyes meet yours again, a slow, promising smile, and he begins to stroke his thumb up and down. Your teeth graze over your lower lip as your eyes fall shut, your head tipping to the side.

It is only the lightest of touches, but somehow that makes it feel even better.

Soon, you’re rolling your hips up, trying to get him to move faster. He takes the not so subtle hint, swiftly tugging your bottoms down and off, before dipping his middle finger into your slick hole, starting to shallowly fuck you. Opening your eyes, you moan softly as you gaze at him, pushing yourself further down onto his finger.

“You want to be filled, baby?” he murmurs, his thumb stroking over your clit.

“Yes…” you breathe, holding his gaze.

“You want to feel my tongue?”

The thought has your breathing hitching and your thighs parting wider.

One corner of his mouth lifts higher than the other as his hands move from your pussy and slide around your thighs, pulling you a little further down the bed.

“All you have to do is ask, sweetheart.”

“Please, Hop. I want your mouth on me…”

As soon as you breathe out the last of the sentence, he moves, retreating off the bed and kneeling on the floor. Gripping your thighs, he pulls you further towards him again and closes his mouth over your pussy, his tongue stroking firmly up your slit.

Gasping, you grip at the bedsheets as your head tips back. He groans at the taste of you, pressing his mouth further against you and pushing your thighs wider apart. His tongue strokes at you, long, firm strokes that has your back arching and your lips curving up into a smile. Your hands release the sheets and move down, sliding into his hair.

“Uh-uh…” he rumbles, his eyes flicking up to meet yours. “… hands above your head, sweetheart.”

Your smile widens as your teeth graze over your lower lip, and you extend your arms above your head.

“There’s a good girl…”

The words, spoken against your clit, have you inhaling sharply, your nails digging into the bed. You can  _feel_  his smile as you groan, your back arching, while he sucks and laps at your aching clit.

You’re so desperate to sink your fingers into his hair, to pull and tug at it to get him to increase his speed or do more but you just know the bastard will stop if you do. You’re certainly not going to vocalise your need, though, as said bastard could tease you until the sun rises.

Unfortunately, however, Hopper knows you far too well.

“You need more, baby?”

_God damn it._

You press your lips together as you look down at him, your fingers twisting into the sheets.

“… Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

Your lips twitch as he arches an eyebrow, though they swiftly part with a sharp inhale as he starts to lightly circle your clit with his tongue. Your fingers flex, itching to grip at him.

“Yes, what?” he prompts again, his tongue dipping down to your hole.

Releasing a strained moan, your hand starts to move down before you remember yourself, gripping at the sheets at your side quickly.

“Yes, please.” The words come out in a rush, your breathing slightly ragged.

His mouth leaves you.

Gritting your teeth to suppress a string of curses that you just know will only encourage him to make you wait even longer, you watch him as he pushes himself up and places a knee between your spread legs, leaning over you, a hand braced by your head.

Then he leans close to you, his mouth inches from yours.

“Say it again.”

_Oh, you absolute bastard, Jim Hopper._

His murmured words, though, have your hips shifting, your body aching for him even more if that were possible.

Holding his gaze, your tongue darts out over your lips, deciding he can wait a couple of moments.

“Yes, please.”

One corner of his mouth lifts slightly. Then, you feel one of his fingers slowly stroking up your slit, collecting your wetness, and he brushes it back and forth against your clit.

“Say it again.”

Your eyelids fluttering as your jaw clenches, your head tips back a little.

“Yes,  _please_.”

His finger suddenly slides down and slips all the way inside you, causing a moan to escape you before you can stop it. He watches you as he begins to thrust his finger in a steady rhythm.

“Again.”

“Yes, please.”

The plea leaves you almost as soon as he says the word this time and his smile widens a little more, a second finger slipping inside you. He quickens his pace and you moan freely now, your eyes falling shut.

He lowers his head to kiss your neck and it takes all you have in you not to grip at the back of his neck to keep him there. Mercifully, he doesn’t move, his lips burning a delicious trail down your neck and across your throat.

“Again,” he murmurs against your skin.

“Yes, ple—” You break off with a breathless cry as he slides a third finger into your slick hole, fucking you with a swifter pace.

“Stretchin’ you for my cock, baby,” he murmurs into your ear, and you can only moan in response, your back arching, your body pressing against his.

“That’s it, baby, let me hear you… Let me hear you as I stretch you for my cock. Do you want to feel my cock inside you?”

You nod as you breathe a ‘ _yes_ ’, your eyes opening a little so you can gaze at him.

“Say it again.”

“Yes… Yes, I want… To feel your cock inside me, Hopper, please…” 

Unable to resist any longer, your hands are finally on him as you plead raggedly, one hand stroking along his clothed erection as your other grips at his bicep.

He grunts and allows himself to roll his hips into your touch, his jaw moving.

“Say it again for me, baby.”

“Please, Hop, God, I need to feel you inside me, please…” you draw the last word out, almost into a whimper, and lift your head, catching his lips in a desperate, hungry kiss.

His lips move instantly against yours, his hand moving from beside you to hold the back of your head, bracing himself now on his elbow. You moan against his lips, your fingers fumbling with the waistband of his sweatpants. As you free his erection from his boxers, your kiss pauses as he groans, just feeling your finger tips glide along him.

“Please, Hop, I want you inside me…” you whisper, and that breaks him.

Leaning on his forearm, still cradling your head, Hopper swiftly withdraws his fingers from you and grips his cock. Shifting his position a little as you wrap your legs around his waist, he watches your face intently as he presses his thick cock into you. Your lips parting wider, you grip at his shirt, a long moan sounding from the back of your throat.

“Fuck…” he hisses through gritted teeth, easily sinking all the way inside you.

Too desperate to be content with just feeling him stretching you even for a couple of moments, you instantly start to move your hips, your slick walls tightening around him.

He groans and grips your thigh, his finger tips pressing into your skin.

“Desperate little girl, huh?” he murmurs, and before you can answer with any sort of sound, he draws his hips back and snaps them forward.

Gasping, your back arches off the mattress as he finally begins to fuck you, immediately setting a hard and fast pace. A jumbled mess of words and curses fall from your lips, the pleasure he’d already started to make rise within you growing with each hard thrust.

The headboard hitting against the wall sounds miles away as you stare up at him, your need written plainly over your features.

“You want to come, baby?” he grunts, he himself already desperate to come inside you.

You can only nod as a noise that sounds suspiciously like a whine escapes you. Then his fingers are on your clit once more, firmly stroking with little finesse but you don’t care at all.

Crying out, your eyes close tightly as you start to writhe, your stomach muscles tightening.

“Come for me, sweetheart, let me feel you…” he murmurs, his voice strained as he fights off his own release.

Your nails digging into him, you suddenly fall silent as your hips rise, your mouth dropping open, and then the pleasure inside you suddenly erupts, spreading through your body like fire as you cry out loudly.

You faintly hear him hiss out a curse along with words of encouragement, his pace unrelenting, fucking you through your orgasm.

Waves after waves of pure bliss course through you, and then you feel him sink deep inside you and come. You  _whine_  as he releases a yell, his hips jerking, his tight grip once more on your thigh, holding you in place.

You’re unable to move anyway, lost in the gentle, content sensation that washes over you as you try and regulate your breathing.

You feel his hold on you suddenly loosen and drop from you, his forehead dropping into the crook of your neck. He pants against your skin, his lips brushing against you slightly, and you settle your hands on his back, caressing slowly.

“Mmh… Good… Good argument, Hopper…”

His laugh against your neck instantly makes you smile, your eyes remaining closed as your fingers gently glide along his back.

_An affair of importance, indeed._

 

* * *

 

_Comments and kudos make my day in a way I can't describe._


End file.
